


The Midnight Rex

by MoxleyRTZ



Series: Slade Castro [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dramatic Literature, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mortal/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Other, Vampires, romantic literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxleyRTZ/pseuds/MoxleyRTZ
Summary: An ongoing story of a dark blue vampire hedgehog, Slade Castro, of his adventures and life. He meets a timid albino hedgehog, Prentis, and thus begins their journey together.
Relationships: Slade Castro (Sonic)/Prentis the Hedgehog
Series: Slade Castro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801192
Kudos: 2





	1. Finding Daylight

Centuries was a long time, seeming like a distant memory. Yet, the memory is still fresh in his mind, as though it happened within the current year. Slade Castro could never get over it, how his life had changed from being a beloved hero to a blood sucking villain. He saw himself as irredeemable and hopeless, even though he still continues to think of the well being of others instead of himself. If he had been able to, he would have made sure he perished for his crimes. Even if he did, he did not have the heart for it. Slade did not forgive himself, but he sure wanted to keep helping others. 

He has people to look after, to protect, and he will be damned if he leaves them now. Lovers came and went, children became part of his life as a drive for him to keep going. Slade did everything he could to think about his people, to hold on to some amount of hope that everything will be alright. There are things worth protecting in the world he lives in now and it so happened to be a society of vampires he brought together, becoming a leader over them without expecting to be appointed as one. Most times, he really did not feel worthy of it, but he never refused it. 

Whenever he was alone, he thought about how he got to this point. The history he lived through and that he was still alive. He had lost hope in himself, not caring what happened to him so long as no one else suffered. Regardless of the many positives now, there is still a hole in his heart and soul. Nothing could ever fill it and he was certain to that fate… until he met an albino hedgehog. 

Slade stood a good foot and a half taller than the average mobian with blue fur as dark as the night sky. A very large, muscular hedgehog whose quills all spiked upward, with long bangs styled over the right side of his face from the left side of his temple. A couple silver piercings adorned his ears to contrast the piercing ruby colored eyes that stared at the large red Zeti several feet across him. The vampire lord had encountered this creature during his delegate route, overhearing the way they treated the white hedgehog. Slade had let his rage boil when he struck, giving the zeti named Zavok no mercy in a surprise strike. The sheer power would have been enough to kill a mortal, but it barely forced Zavok unconscious. He waited no longer for a counterattack as napalm flames lashed from his fists as he struck again, intending to knock the red zeti out. A level of rage and violence was even beyond a creature so used to it that he succumbed to the second hit.

With a deep huff, steam hissed from his nostrils to come down from his volcanic anger and his gaze turned to the hedgehog that was in Zavok's charge and saw the fear in that eye. Slade walked closer, red banded black boots scuffing the forest grass as he closed the distance. The albino squeaked and tried to hide, but the vampire happened to be fast enough to catch him. Large clawed hands held the smaller creature, peering right into that cobalt eye. They stared at each other and Slade felt the tenseness easing slightly. 

"You do not have to worry about him any more." A deep voice rumbled from Slade's chest, holding an air of power that carried so soothingly that it made the albino relax. "What is your name?"

The white hedgehog still looked weary, uncertain. The moment he saw those red eyes and those fangs, he was afraid… but curious. He has never encountered actual vampires before, never thought they were real outside of what he's heard or read. "... P-p-prentis…" He answered in a meek tone, hinted of something smooth but lacked the confidence. All Slade felt was pity for him and an interest he could not explain. 

“My name is Slade.” the vampire introduced himself, “It is best we leave before your captor wakes. Worry not, so long as you stay with me, no harm will come to you.”

Prentis became flustered at that, his face turning rosy. “O-oh… A-a-a-alright.” He is still weary, but something about Slade made him feel different and he couldn’t place it. Well, he’s certainly intrigued and he did want to learn more about vampires now that he’s encountered one.

A gruff ‘hm’ left the lord, “I’m on my way to delegate with another kingdom about a partnership in the benefit of my kin, you may not need to voice, but you will be close to me. There is… a fast way to get there.” Slade hoisted the porcelain colored hedgehog up into his big dark as night arms, sparking a surprised squeak. Holding him firmly and gently against his broad chest covered by a red and gold coat, part of the black cape draping over his shoulders to partially hide Prentis. That only lasted so briefly as in that moment, they were both gone in a blink of an eye.


	2. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an incomplete chapter, I lost the motivation and inspiration to continue this story. I may pick it back up when that returns.

Nothing prepared the porcelain hedgehog for the velocity that Slade moved in, his body felt like it was vibrating and he could only think of being split into pieces from the intensity. However, nothing of the sort happened, because the way that the vampire held him kept him safe and that was an experience he had not had in a long time. The last time he felt that way was when he met his first captor, a scientist that was interested in him as a key to their research. Prentis really wasn't sure of Slade's motive, if he were to turn out like he had suffered in the past. So far? Nothing. What he expected to happen never did. Even as he sat so quietly and patiently next to the midnight sanguine in a wide conference room across several other mobians in the massive table. 

Slade had called him a  _ partner  _ to explain why he had the albino with him. The bigger hedgehog  _ lied _ for him in his stead, as though to keep the unspoken promise to protect him. Prentis has no idea what to make of it and still expected that promise to be broken, accepting what fate that would come of it. Some part of him hoped that Slade would not break it, a part of him that he figured was the growing curiosity he was developing. As the white hedgehog watched with his cobalt eye, he saw the way Slade carried himself. Confidence, something that Prentis sure lacked now and he never felt so weak like he has now. He had always been weak, he had no power. Zavok tried to teach him and ended up losing patience with the learning curve. The skeptical side of Prentis only wondered if Slade would treat him the same way and only time would tell.

The meeting ended in Slade's favor, reaching an agreement that benefited his kind so long as he traded them what they wanted and they will supply him the blood he needed to sustain his territory. Prentis was escorted out by the vampire, exiting the building as the albino's curiosity got the better of him. 

"S-so you a-a-are a king?" The timid mortal asked. He was surprisingly observant despite his rather introverted behavior. 

Ruby eyes glanced over at the porcelain hedgehog at that question. "Yes." Slade said firmly, "I was the one who brought them together." 

“Th-the vampires…. R-right?”

Slade answered by nodding, picking up the smaller hedgehog once more. The squeak wasn’t as loud, but he can see the rosy hue on Prentis’ face. Couldn’t help but smirk about it as he secured him with his large arms. He did the same way as he did the first time, using his grip to protect the smaller hedgehog during the run that lasted seconds in a long travel that would normally take anyone else days to complete. Red banded black boots came to a stop before a large metal gate and the vampire put Prentis down to his feet so he could have the chance to have a look of what sort of kingdom that was behind these gates. 

It looked foreboding with the massive fence boxing in the massively tall trees, Prentis couldn’t even see a building because of how thick the plant life seemed to be. He did notice that there was a body of water nearby and it did lighten the intimidation a bit. Still, he was nervous, unsure what to really expect as he watched the big midnight hedgehog open the gate and guide him right through. As he now was walking the path, seeing the pale gravel that led further into the forest. There wasn’t much light now that he was under the mass of flora aside from the strew of lamps along the sides of the path. It wasn’t enough light, but just enough to see where to go.

The albino could see that even inside, the vegetation was still as thick as it looked from the outside, but the majority of it did form around the path. It actually made it look like a tunnel of plants and for some reason that was beyond him, it was appealing. As Prentis walked through with the towering vampire behind him, he noticed an air of increasing warmth behind him that came from Slade. It felt odd, for he was sure that vampires would feel as cold as a corpse given that they were undead. He’ll ask about it later.

Prentis looked on as they reached the end of the green tunnel, seeing litters of modern buildings around that reminded him of Apotos while he was under Zavok’s wing. However, there was no sunlight, just lights placed around the circular cobbled streets and down creviced alleys that allowed people to see where they were going. Was it for the inhabitants or visitors? More questions continued to grow in his mind and it was outweighing his anxiety. The forest was so thick and massive that it covered the town and it was almost like a hidden city in a jungle. A cobalt eye looked over at a palace that was planted in the middle of the community


End file.
